The present invention relates to radio frequency diathermy application systems and devices.
Resonant Shortwave Diathermy Heat Applicators have been in use for a long period. Most employ a coil in parallel with a resonating variable capacitor and a coupling means. Radio Frequency (RF) coil systems have been used to apply heat to various portions of a patient's body, including limbs. Such systems have provided therapeutic medical treatment, including muscle healing, wound healing, and warming of hypothermia victims.